Lois vs. Evil
|director = Todd Holland |guionista = Jack Amiel Michael Begler |anterior = El día de campo |siguiente = Las carreras}} Lois vs. Evil (Lois contra el mal en Hispanoamérica y España) es el noveno episodio de la primera temporada, de la serie de televisión Malcolm in the Middle. Escena de apertura Se muestra a Hal en el patio trasero aparentemente trabajando, Hal entra a la casa por una cerveza, donde Dewey encima de la lavadora repite la frase “odio a mis hermanos solo me quiero a mí” y Malcolm y Reese pelean mientras Lois los rocía con agua. Lois le pregunta a Hal que cuando terminara respondiendo Hal que pronto, la ultima escena revela que Hal en realidad esta resolviendo un crucigrama mientras hace ruido con el taladro fingiendo trabajar. Sinopsis Lois es despedida después de devolver una botella de Cognac de $150 que Dewey tomo sin querer queriendo de la tienda Lucky Aide. Mientras a Malcolm le organizan una despensa después de ver el desayuno que le habia dado su mama (sándwich de huevo), la despensa que Julie organizó (quien quiso a Malcolm hasta el episodio del funeral, donde fue humillada en casa de Malcolm). Como es normal en Malcolm, acepto la despensa solo porque no tenia otra opción. Entretanto, Francis es encargado de ser un guardaespaldas en un concurso de belleza, donde el conoce a Tanya una concursante. Curiosidades *Es uno de los pocos episodios donde Lois deja de trabajar. *Se revela que a Hal le intoxican los duraznos en almibar. *Primera aparicion de Julie * Cuando Julie le pregunta a Malcolm que trae de desayunar en su bolsa, este le dice "restos de huevo del desayuno", cuando en realidad habian desayunado macarrones con arroz. Música * Tema aún no identificado.¿Lo reconoces? - Durante la escena de apertura. * ¿? - Malcolm entrando a la escuela. * Playground Pokemon - They Might Be Giants - Francis y Stanley llegando al concurso.http://tmbw.net/wiki/Malcolm_In_The_Middle#Season_One * Swinging Pizzicato - Gerhard Narholz - Música ambiental en el Lucky Aide mientras Lois y Craig surten un estante. * Comfortable Shoes — Kelly Richmond — Música ambiental en el Lucky Aide mientras Lois enumera las advertencias que le hizo a los chicos. * Red Alert - Basement Jaxx - Malcolm y Reese jugando con la máquina.http://home.earthlink.net/~bigfitz79/Malcolm_Music.html * ¿? - Mientras Hal habla con Dewey en su escondite. * Minuet para quinteto de cuerdas en E mayor, Op. 11, No. 5 (G 275) - Luigi Boccherini - Música ambiental en el Lucky Aide cuando Lois y Dewey regresan la botella de cognac. * Sweet Home Alabama - Interpretada por Bridget con Francis en el piano. * ¿? - Los Wilkerson desayunando austeramente. * ¿? - Malcolm hablando con Stevie. * ¿? - Malcom gritándole a Stevie. * Something You'd Like to See (t.c.c. The Audition Song) - They Might Be Giants (como Little Lisa Whitman) - Francis hablando con Tanya. * Drunk is Better than Dead - The Push Stars - Lois acomodando la comida donada. * Three Times A Lady - The Commodores - Francis dándole un masaje a Tanya. * Waltzing Flutes - Gerhard Narholz - Musica ambiental en el Lucky Aide cuando Lois habla con el señor Pinter. * Freakin' You - Jungle Brothers - Lois recupera su trabajo y hasta el final del episodio. Galería Fotos fijas del episodio 01x09 1.jpg 01x09 2.jpg 01x09 3.jpg 01x09 4.jpg 01x09 5.jpg 01x09 6.jpg 01x09 7.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos *Lois vs. Evil en fox.com desde Wayback Machine (en inglés). *Ficha de Lois vs. Evil en Internet Movie Database (en inglés). *Lois vs. Evil en TV.com (en inglés). *Lois vs. Evil en malcolminthemiddle.co.uk (en inglés). *Lois vs. Evil en malcolm-france.com (en francés). Otros Idiomas: Inglés Categoría:Primera temporada Categoría:Episodios